New Year, same!
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Para Bella, este ano havia começado muito bem. Mal sabia ela que aquele ano não só iria começar bem, como iria terminar melhor ainda. COMPLETA


**N/A: ****One-shot curtinha sobre uma história de amor. Espero que gostem! E comentem bastante também. ;)**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: <strong>**New Year, same!**

Bella estava na janela de seu novo apartamento, olhando para a rua e divagando que há exatamente cinco anos atrás, quando ainda tinha 18 anos, havia se mudado de Forks (uma cidadezinha chuvosa, localizada no estado de Washington) onde morava com os pais, para Nova York quando recebeu a resposta que havia sido aceita na Ivy League, não pensou duas vezes, antes de arrumar as malas e junto com a amiga Rose, ir cursar jornalismo na Universidade Columbia. Atualmente trabalhavam como no jornal The New York Times, ela como redatora e Rose como jornalista da página de moda.

Todos os anos seus pais faziam um esforço, e vinham visitá-la. Mas esse ano não deu, pois sua mãe havia quebrado o pé, por conta de um tombo que levou da escada enquanto tentava pintar os armários da cozinha de amarelo. No telefonema que deu a filha, Renée havia dito que estava tentando trazer mais luz para dentro de casa.

Sua mãe trabalhava como professora de jardim de infância e o seu jeito estabanado era o que mais fazia falta para Bella. Mesmo que Renée fosse às vezes até um pouco infantil, como seus alunos, elas eram muito apegadas, e se não fosse por todo o apoio recebido de sua melhor amiga Rose, não teria agüentado. Já Charlie, seu pai, era mais centrado e reservado, ele era o chefe da policia de Forks. Não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos, talvez Bella tivesse puxado para ele.

O ano novo tinha sido a mesma chatice de sempre. Aquela barulheira dos fogos e a mesma gritaria das pessoas. Bella achava tudo aquilo uma verdadeira bobeira, pois o mundo começava o mesmo mundo de sempre, e a vida continuava a mesma vida chata de sempre. Ô gente boba! Todo ano era a mesma ladainha. Nada mudava. Pensava ela.

Quando foi no dia seguinte todos acordaram mais tarde. Aliás, o mundo acordou mais tarde. Ela olhou pela janela e não viu viva alma pela deserta rua. Mais tarde a amiga a convidou para irem almoçar na casa da família da Alice, sua cunhada.

Como ela não tinha nada para fazer, e a casa de Alice não ficava muito longe, ela resolveu acompanhar a amiga.

Ao chegarem a casa, depois dos cordiais cumprimentos e saudações de Alice, Emmett, o namorado e Esme, dona da casa e sogra de Rose, as meninas foram convidadas para um passeio pelo belo jardim.

Ela não conseguia esconder a alegria de estar andando em meio à natureza, ela adorava as plantas e as flores. Quando ela chegou ao jardim ela ficou impressionada com a beleza de um pé de uva que estava carregadinho. Ela nunca tinha visto uma parreira e por isso ela ficou encantada com aquela linda planta cheia de frutos.

Esme convidou as garotas para irem com ela colher um pouco de uvas para que eles pudessem levar para casa. Alice a ensinou a cortar os cachos e logo todos começaram a colher os deliciosos frutos.

Assim que ela olhou aquele belo cacho de uvas ela foi tentar pegá-lo, por causa da altura ela viu que a tarefa ia ser um pouco mais difícil do que ela imaginava. Ela resolveu subir num pedaço de tronco de madeira que estava ali perto. Assim que ela subiu no pedaço de madeira ela desequilibrou-se e acabou torcendo o tornozelo. Na hora, ela sentiu fortes dores e começou a reclamar muito. Esme logo pediu que alguém fosse chamar o sobrinho dela o Edward Masen.

- Calma filha! O Edward já está vindo, ele é meu sobrinho e é médico. Fique calma que tudo vai ficar bem. - Disse a Dona da casa.

Quinze minutos depois, de camiseta, jeans e tênis, chegava o Doutor Edward Masen. Um homem muito lindo segundo Bella. Ele era alto, musculoso, mas não como Emmett que mais parecia um urso. Edward era forte na medida certa, tinha os cabelos revoltos, numa cor semelhante a bronze que Bella julgou nunca ter visto antes, mas que para ele, caia muito bem. Ao se aproximar, ela notou que ele tinha os olhos de um verde hipnotizante, lábios bem desenhados, e traços fortes.

Edward logo viu que a moça tinha torcido o tornozelo e ele já estava ficando inchado. Embora a garota estivesse sentindo fortes dores o doutor logo descartou a possibilidade de fratura, mesmo assim ele a carregou no colo e a levou para o carro dizendo que tinham que ir para o Hospital para fazer uma radiografia.

Não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto a morena era bonita e que cabia perfeitamente em seus braços. Ela era pequena, magra, mas tinha curvas nos lugares certos, seus cabelos eram longos e castanhos, a pele era branca feito alabastro, e seus olhos eram como chocolates derretidos. Notou também que a moça estava corada, talvez vendo o modo como ele a analisava e tratou de disfarçar.

Mais tarde, já medicada e com o tornozelo enfaixado, Rose percebeu que a amiga, que antes estava meio amargurada com a vida, achando tudo uma chatice já estava com um sorriso muito diferente. A amiga percebeu que ela estava com uma cara bem parecida com aquela cara de bobo dos apaixonados.

Quando foi à noite a cara de bobona dela não só se confirmou como aumentou bastante quando o Doutor Edward Masen ligou. Depois da ligação Bella era só suspiros e a própria felicidade em forma de pessoa. Ah! Este ano começou muito bem! ...muito bem mesmo. Dizia ela. Mal sabia ela que aquele ano não só iria começar bem, como terminar também de forma maravilhosa, pois antes mesmo daquele ano terminar eles já estavam casados.

**FIM!**


End file.
